


O Quarto n° 3

by fritzBrenda



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, NC-17, casa de swing, nc-17 de verdade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzBrenda/pseuds/fritzBrenda
Summary: (...)O trinco da maçaneta baixou, a porta de se abriu e a sua respiração travou. Agora ela entendia quando o misterioso homem a sua frente perguntou a respeito da tenda...(...)E, se Red e Liz já tivessem se encontrado antes, e #TBL só tivesse surgido depois desse encontro?





	1. A Mansão.

**Author's Note:**

> Pré-Season 1  
> Como eu imagino que o primeiro encontro deles deveria ter acontecido, é claro que a Caixa teria mto mais tensão sexual se o JB tivesse feito isso antes.  
> Um história completamente AU.  
> TBL não é meu, não ganho dinheiro fazendo nada disso, Mas se JB jogar TBL para HBO podemos conversar sobre como colocar tudo isso na tela!  
> Playlist de referência para a fic inteira: https://open.spotify.com/user/22nak7kdemzxjrnfu7cxpqs6y/playlist/4dXIcZ8VmNMmloWdty4b1M?si=cwIUzDfiTZqKRLY62MmFng

Quando a modesta, porém luxuosa embarcação chegava ao cais da pequena ilha, já era possível ver a imponente casa devidamente iluminada que se mostrava à sua frente, dava sentido as pessoas que compartilharam a embarcação com ela, em seus trajes finos, homens de smoking e mulheres espetacularmente produzidas.

Olhando para o convite que foi deixado de baixo da sua porta que agora jazia em suas mãos, feito em papel Marrakesh branco com letras em dourado, por um breve momento pensou que pudesse ser um convide de casamento, porém as instruções dentro dele diziam a ela que não era nada do que ela estava imaginando.

Contendo um leve sorriso de nervoso enquanto agitava o convite entre as mãos, ela teve a sua atenção chamada pelos canhões de luzes, dançando sobre o céu estrelado, eles indicavam o local aonde ela deveria ir, quando pegou na mão do jovem rapaz que auxiliava os passageiros e orientava sobre caminho, Liz sentiu uma sutil mudança do seu corpo, como se algo mandasse que ela desse meia volta e não fosse pelo caminho à sua frente. Pela primeira vez, naquela noite, ela estava contrariando os seus recém adquiridos instintos de agente do FBI, e permitiu que sua personalidade de civil tomasse conta das decisões de hoje.

Com o convite em mãos, chegou ao que seria a recepção da festa. Ao lado esquerdo uma grande mesa, que continha um envelope branco, semelhante ao que ela tinha em mão, com apenas um número cravado em dourado: 3.

Esse era o número que estava nas costas do seu convite, a recepcionista pegou o envelope compatível ao que Liz segurava e fez a troca entregando um sorriso a ela, e desejando uma boa festa.

Liz estava com um vestido vermelho, com as costas abertas, os cabelos devidamente arrumados caindo lateralmente em seu pescoço dando uma boa visão do caminho que poderia ser percorrido do decote ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Um lindo par de brilhantes ornamentavam suas orelhas, fazendo conjunto com o indo colar de brilhantes em seu pescoço.

Quando abriu o envelope, encontrou dentro dele um delicado botton com a imagem de um sol tribal. Posicionou ao lado esquerdo do vestido e adentrou para o grande salão a sua frente. A decoração requintada, dava contraste as roupas dos convidados, nada muito refinado, apenas sutil ao modo que cada uma que ali estivesse, se sentisse em um coquetel da alta sociedade.

Não, a realidade desse evento era outra. A _pegada_ desse tipo de evento era totalmente outra.

Liz foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando o garçom gentilmente lhe entregou uma taça contendo o _coquetel aviaton_ , informando-a que havia sido enviado especialmente a ela. Agradeceu a atenção do rapaz a sua frente, mas não deixou de notar que ela era a única mulher que possuía um _drink_ , enquanto as mulheres a sua frente, em sua grande maioria possuía taças de champanhe em suas mãos, e os homens, copos de whisky.

Quando o garçom acenava com cabeça e se desculpava sinalizando a sua saída, ela o conteve e lhe direcionou uma simples pergunta:

\- _Notei que sou a única com esse tipo de drink, haveria algum motivo para isso?_ – Indagou ela esperando uma singela resposta.

\- _Um cavalheiro, ele exigiu exclusividade nesse drink assim que a senhorita entrou_ – respondeu ele não se demorando a sair de perto dela.

Liz voltou a sua atenção a festa a sua frente. O local aonde a festava estava acontecendo era grande, arquitetada com dois andares e diversos cômodos, com uma grande escada que dava acesso ao piso superior.

Aos poucos, talvez fosse o drink ela não saberia dizer com certeza o que era, ela conseguiu entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. “ _Vanessa! ”_ Ela pensou sorrindo. Vanessa é uma grande amiga de Liz desde que iniciou os seus estudos em Psicologia Florence. Quando se conheceram Vanessa estava no alto da sua fase rebelde com os pais e só tinha começado a faculdade com o intuito de sair de casa e não depender deles para nada. Aulas era o último lugar que você encontraria Vanessa. Ela arcou com todas as despesas que uma faculdade trás, ignorando a ajudar financeira de seus pais apenas organizando encontros. O que uns chamariam isso de “operação cupido” no final, acabou virando uma grande operação de encontros clandestinos, entre pessoas que estavam buscando apenas um pouco diversão sexual, hoje em dia Vanessa é responsável pelos encontros secretos dos solteiros mais cobiçados do mercado. Nesse momento, ninguém é reconhecido pelo seu nome, ou status financeiro, nem por ser diretor ou diretora de alguma grande multinacional, ali estão homens e mulheres, em busca do ápice do prazer sexual que o outro pode lhe trazer. Como saber qual era o seu parceiro? Procure por um botton igual ao seu.

Nesse jogo o diálogo é algo que pode ser deixado de lado caso ambos queiram assim. Única obrigação de cada participante é encontrar o seu compatível, e procurar o local aonde estão designados e aproveitarem a noite em companhia de quem estiver junto deles, mas caso seja vontade do casal, uma suíte particular está devidamente preparada para dar-lhes a privacidade necessária.

Regras? Isso quem determina são os parceiros. Da casa? Ambos têm que terminar a noite completamente satisfeitos sexualmente. Cada parceiro é escolhido cuidadosamente, para que assim o casal consiga aproveitar a noite sem constrangimentos ou encontros desnecessários, parceiros sem vínculos, sem passados e muito provavelmente sem futuro. Algo de _uma noite apenas._

Quando Vanessa contou a Liz a proporção que o seu pequeno empreendimento havia tomado, o lado policial teve que ser amortecido com algumas taças de vinhos em meio ao último jantar que as duas tiveram no mês passado, e ela jurava que Vanessa estava brincando quando havia falado que no próximo evento, o seu lugar estava garantido, “ _maldito vinho! ”_ Resmungou ela.

Voltou a sua atenção ao copo que estava em suas mãos, realmente quem o escolhera soube realizar o mix perfeito das bebidas que ali iam dando a leveza e suavidade que o drink pede. Seria esse cavalheiro o seu “ _match”_? Se fosse, por que ainda não havia vindo corteja-la? Tomando o restante do seu drink e depositando a taça vazia em uma bandeja próxima, Liz caminhou pelo salão apenas para observar as pessoas que ali estavam, elas transbordavam confiança com as pessoas com quem falavam, sorrindo como se tudo que ali acontecia era... natural

\- _Acredito que seja a sua primeira vez aqui.... Com certeza eu já teria visto esses grandes e lindos olhos azuis nos outros encontros_ – Sua voz grave e marcante, com a entonação e altura o suficiente para que apenas ela escutasse as palavras que foram ditas.

Quando Liz girou para olhar para o dono da voz, teve que conter o pequeno pulo de euforia que estava para sair de sua garganta, quando deu de cara com o par de olhos verdes acinzentados que estava a sua frente. Um sutil óculos de armação preta dava um ar de seriedade ao homem que estava a sua frente, um pouco mais alto que ela, elegantemente vestido um smoking, com um pequeno diferencial, um lenço vermelho dobrado na lapela do paletó. Vermelho sangue, o mesmo vermelho de seu vestido.

O homem a sua frente deu um breve sorriso, entendendo a mão em côrte, aguardando o movimento de Liz, que no momento em que viu a mão estendida sua frente, apoiou a mão direita sobre a dele, e ele levou aos lábios dando um beijo demorado. O cheiro da loção corporal dela, tomou conta de suas narinas fazendo com que ele devolvesse um olhar galanteador a ela

\- _Acredito que a minha tensão em volta a essa sala já diz por si só._ – Respondeu ela sorrindo e olhando discretamente ao lado esquerdo dele procurando o botton. _“nada! ”_ Pensou ela.

\- _Já vai procurar a sua tenda?_ – Perguntou ele enquanto baixava a mão dela lentamente

\- _Tenda? –_ Perguntou ela um pouco confusa

Ele se divertiu com a ingenuidade da mulher a sua frente, o que havia acontecido para que ela estivesse ali? Teria sido algum mal-entendido?

\- _Vanessa?_ – Perguntou ele dando um leve sorriso a ela.

\- _Vanessa!_ – Afirmou ela devolvendo o sorriso.

O garçom retornou trazendo uma nova dose de whisky ao cavalheiro a sua frente e outra taça do mesmo drink a Liz que aceitou prontamente, ela precisava de uma bebida, ela podia sentir a tensão subir dentre as suas entranhas e a vontade de correr de toda essa loucura que Vanessa havia lhe metido. Ele entendeu o braço esquerdo convidando a passear pelo grande salão a sua frente, caminhando até um dos lados da sala ao qual o número 3 estava na porta. Sim, ele estava observando ela desde de entrada e observou ao qual quarto pertencia.

– _Acredito que o que tem atrás dessa porta, ao primeiro contato pode ser.... meio constrangedor_... – Disse ele tentando aliviar a tensão que ele sentia em suas mãos inquietas, – _ainda mais para quem está participando desse tipo de evento pela primeira vez. –_ Completou ele ficando de frente para ela, segurando a mão e que estava em seu braço.

\- _Acho que terei que descobrir sozinha_ – Disse ela apontando com a cabeça, constatando a ausência do botton no peito dele.

Ele gargalhou ao ouvir as palavras que vinham dela, sem quebrar o contato visual em momento algum. Ela era bela e esse decote ornamentado pela bela gargantilha em seu pescoço, só o deixava ainda mais fascinado pela mulher que estava à frente dele.

– _Tente não sair correndo quando entrar no quarto, todos nós procuramos os serviços de Vanessa principalmente pela privacidade...._ – Acrescentou ele mais uma vez beijando a mão dela e sentindo o perfume que ela exalava. Essa mulher não sabia a fera despertava a dentro dele.

Liz terminou o seu drink em um único gole e ele prontamente pegou a taça de suas mãos roçando os dedos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e leve rubor subindo pelo seu pescoço, ou talvez, seja apenas o álcool misturado ao medo o desconhecido a sua frente. Ela girou sob os calcanhares e se dirigiu a porta a sua frente, colocou a mão fechadura, respirou fundo, buscando forças para não dar algum vexame a frente do que ia encontrar, ela podia sentir o olhar o homem ao qual havia conversado em suas costas, como se a impulsionasse a encarar o que é que estivesse à sua frente. Ou talvez, por que não, para rir de sua cara quando ela saísse correndo igual a uma louca do quarto.

O trinco da maçaneta baixou, a porta de se abriu e a sua respiração travou. Agora ela entendia quando o misterioso homem a sua frente perguntou a respeito da tenda. Na sala em que Liz adentrava, no centro dele havia uma grande cama ao qual a decoração remetia uma gigante tenda. Meia luz, ela mal conseguia enxergar as pessoas que estavam a sua frente. Algumas mulheres seminuas, algumas apenas de calcinhas e seios à mostra, homens em sua grande maioria, apenas de cuecas, isso quando ainda tinham algo cobrindo as suas protuberâncias. No meio da grande cama, casais se tocando e dando prazer um ao outro, isso quando não havia algumas mudanças de posições e de parceiros. Definitivamente ela iria matar Vanessa quando saísse dali.

As poucas pessoas que ali estavam vestidas, estavam com a mesma missão que ela, achar o seu parceiro, sendo assim, para aqueles que ainda não haviam se encontrado, os bottons estavam perfeitamente colocados no local indicados. Um breve olhar a procura do seu parceiro e nada, ela se perguntou se essa não seria a oportunidade de virar as costas, fingir que nunca esteve no local e seguir a vida. E se o seu parceiro tivesse aparecido? Isso poderia acontecer, não?

Ao olhar o restante da sala, ela pode avistar uma pequena tenda aparentemente vazia, tomou o caminho até ela, levando consigo algumas taças de champanhe que encontrou o no caminho não pode deixar de pensar no homem misterioso ao qual havia encontrado, internamente ela estava se repreendendo por ele não ser o seu _“match”_ , algo por de trás daqueles olhos verdes, despertava um sentimento ao qual não havia sio despertado por nenhum outro parceiro, namorado ou... até o seu suposto marido.

Sentando-se no pequeno sofá que havia de baixo da pequenina tenda, pela primeira vez na noite ela se permitiu relaxar, respirar e entender todo o caminho até ali. Não pode reprimir o sorriso quando a lembrança da voz do cavalheiro que lhe acompanhou veio a sua mente. Uma voz marcante, de presença, assim como ele.

Ela começou a observar o movimento a sua volta e se deixar levar pelo leve ritmo musical que embalava o local em que ela estava, o instrumental do velho blues, tocando levando os amantes que ali estavam, à beira da loucura. O chorar da guitarra do compositor, fazia parte do gritar de cada coração que ali estava, em busca da exaustão sexual, para assim contemplar a exaustão das suas almas destinadas ao um sofrimento que o peso de suas contas bancárias os traziam.

Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos por um momento em aproveitar o ritmo que vinha calmo aos seus ouvidos, os seus pensamentos? Foram em busca dele....


	2. As Descobertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...) –Confesso que estou um pouco.... Curiosa.... Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, esperando para ler a reação dele as suas palavras, sim nem nesse momento ela conseguia deixar o seu lado profiler de lado. Ela pode sentir uma leve apertada em sua cintura e um vacilo no olhar dele, algo no que ela havia dito não estava nos planos dele. (...)

_Ele não tinha acesso a sala 3. Ele_ ainda _não tinha acesso a sala 3. Mas ele sabia que alguém tinha acesso a sala 3._

_Assim que ela entrou na sala ele pacientemente esperou pelos próximos longos e solitários cinco minutos, achando que ela sairia daquela sala com um olhar horrorizado com o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Pela segunda vez nessa noite ele estava errado. A Primeira vez foi quando ele achou que esse evento seria uma grande perda de tempo. Ele não sabia que Elizabeth Keen estaria nesse evento._

_Ela não retornou da sala, então ele precisava agir e precisava agora. Quando o garçom passou a sua frente, deixou os copos sobre a bandeja que estava sua mão e voltou a sua atenção ao salão principal. Seu botton nunca ficou exposto, ele estava ali não para satisfazer o seu desejo sexual apenas, mas para satisfazer a sua alma, ou talvez o seu ego, ele nunca sabia qual do dois era o culpado por levar as belas jovens a sua cama no final da noite._

_Mas dessa vez era diferente, ele sabia que Vanessa era capaz de encontrar o par perfeito para ele, e quando por algum descuido ela deixava a pessoa ideal passar, ele usava de todos os seus recursos para conseguir o que ele queria, o que ele precisava, em sua suíte pela noite toda. Mas dessa vez... algo dentro do dele dizia que ele precisava colocar os anos de concierge do crime em prática para conseguir o que ele queria, ou melhor,_ quem _ele queria._

_A mente de 25 anos na criminalidade o fez enxergar perfeitamente a pessoa ao qual ele estava à procura, um jovem rapaz, na faixa dos seus trinta anos, corpo atlético, sorriso perfeito e um perfeito cafajeste, era esse perfil que Vanessa havia colocado para Elizabeth. “_ one-night stand, hunf!” _Pensou ele fazendo cara de desdém. Elisabeth merecia algo melhor, merecia um homem a sua altura. Merecia alguém como.... Ele mesmo, por que não?_

_O velho truque da trombada inesperada, uma mão do lado esquerdo do peito, fará o botton do jovem galanteador cair, ele pede desculpas abaixa, pega os bottons, faz a troca e ele nunca mais o verá e nem ele verá o sorriso de Elizabeth. O truque perfeito, e saiu da maneira como ele havia planejado, o projeto de “Chris Hemsworth” nem percebeu a troca. Magistral._

Ele estava do lado fora da pequena tenda ao qual ela estava repousando, toda a movimentação ao lado de fora não parecia tirá-la do transe ao qual ela se encontrava, o seu pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, o fez se perguntar com quem ela estava sonhando. O magnifico vestido dela, colado ao seu corpo, delineando-a fez a sua mente divagar tentando imaginar o corpo por debaixo daquela linda peça. Ele pode se imaginar beijando cada pedaço daquele longo pescoço, depositando ali pequenas mordidas e sentindo o corpo dela se contorcer em resposta às investidas dele.

Um membro pulsante e em busca de espaço no interior de sua calça o mostrou que não era apenas o corpo dela que estava reagindo a essa imaginação aflorada e que teimava em se expandir, ele podia muito bem sentir o crescente volume roçando no tecido da boxer, porém no local aonde ele estavam não o julgaria por esse ato.

Sorrateiramente ele entrou na tenda, e sentou-se ao seu lado, o botton colocado ao lado esquerdo, logo baixo o lenço dobrado. Ele sentou ao lado dela e suavemente pegou a mão dela que repousava sobre o corpo trouxe aos lábios, tirando-a de seu transe lentamente ela abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver ele ali, ao lado dela, desta vez havia um botton.

_–Quando não saiu correndo da sala, imaginei que lhe encontraria desmaiada com o susto –_ disse ele rindo suavemente sobre a costas da mão dela

_–Confesso que o ar me faltou, mas optei em não fazer vexame, Vanessa me mataria... –_ respondeu ela. Ele ainda segurava a mão dela próximo ao rosto, quando ela soltou o contato e com o dedo indicador contornou o rosto dele. Algo dentro dela pedia para ela gravar essa feição, mas ela não podia negar que o seu instinto policial mandava que ela saísse correndo desse local.

A presença dele, ali ao lado dela a dominava completamente, o poder que ele tinha sobre ela era maior que o seu próprio juízo. O dedo desceu fazendo o contorno do paletó, passando sob o lenço dobrado e contornando o botton. O botton dela. Ele era o seu predestinado, ele era o seu “ _match”._

Ela voltou o seu olhar ao dele, sorrindo levemente a certeza que pairava sobre ambos, ele posicionou a mão sobre a barriga dela acariciando levemente contornando a cintura e trazendo ela mais próximo ao corpo dele.

_–Tudo isso é uma grande novidade para você, não? –_ Seu olhar sobre ela era tão territorial quanto predador, ele voltou a sua atenção a grande tenda em meio a sala que eles estavam e continuou falando de maneira centrada e sutil: - _você gostaria de se juntar eles?_ Ele sabia que se ela falasse sim, ele não poderia negar essa experiência ela, sim, ele teria que dividi-la com quem ela quisesse, caso ela quisesse

_–Confesso que estou um pouco.... Curiosa...._ Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, esperando para ler a reação dele as suas palavras, sim nem nesse momento ela conseguia deixar o seu lado _profiler_ de lado. Ela pode sentir uma leve apertada em sua cintura e um vacilo no olhar dele, algo no que ela havia dito não estava nos planos dele.

Ele se levantou tirou o paletó e o jogou sobre uma cadeira, soltou a abotoaduras dos punhos e ergueu a manga da camisa até a altura dos cotovelos, desfez o nó da gravata borboleta deixando o pequeno pedaço de pano sobre o pescoço e estendeu a mão para ela, no intuito de auxilia-la a levantar, com uma mão em suas costas sob o quadril ele a conduziu para centro da sala, ela podia sentir o olhar dele em direção a ela, registrando cada movimento que ela fazia enquanto observava os casais na cama central, todos eles presos em seus atos sem perder a conexão com seu parceiro ou com os outros que estavam juntos na cama, haviam outros casais observando o espetáculo de corpos a sua frente. Naquele local tudo era possível, tudo era aceito, desde de apenas observar até participar do ato em si. Liz observava atentamente tudo o que estava acontecendo na cama central, as investidas dos parceiros até os gemidos da exaustão do prazer e tudo isso a excitava, a deixava em transe, até que uma mulher que arqueava o seu corpo imerso de prazer abriu os olhos e encontrou o dela, ficaram observando uma a outra por milésimos de segundos, até que ela se levantou, beijou o seu parceiro e caminhou até Liz. Completamente nua, com os peitos enrijecidos de prazer e o coração batendo em ritmo acelerado, ela podia ver as pupilas dilatadas da mulher a sua frente.

A mulher olhou para ele, como se mentalmente pedisse a ele autorização para se aproximar. Quando ele assentiu ela sabia que agora todo o qualquer movimento que ela fizesse, dependeria única e exclusivamente da aprovação de Liz. A mão dele nunca saiu das costas dela e nesse momento ela podia sentir o calor que a sua mão dele trazia a ela. Algo iria acontecer e tudo dependia apenas dela, a força que ela precisava vinha daquela mão estrategicamente posicionada.

A mulher a sua frente, exalando sexualidade, deu mais um passo em direção a ela, a sua respiração deu uma leve falhada e o roçar dos dedos dele em sob o seu quadril dizia a ela para relaxar e aproveitar.

Mais um passo à frente e a distância dentre elas era mínima, com calma a mulher pegou a mão esquerda de Liz e colocou sobre os seios dela e se depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Liz. Ambos sentiam a tensão de Liz transbordava, era muita informação chegando ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com ela ficasse sem reação. Ela quebrou o beijo em busca de um lapso de raciocínio, algo que fora completamente quebrando quando sentiu a mulher a sua frente puxando-a em direção a grande cama, seu corpo um pouco retraído tentando de certa forma fugir dessa realidade, brigando com a mente que estava totalmente submersa a essa novidade, de todos ali na cama, ela era a única que ainda estava vestida. Instantaneamente sentiu uma mão pesada sobre o zíper de seu vestido, sabia que ele estava ali, tirando as amarras do seu pudor e dizendo a ela, silenciosamente que ela apenas aproveitar todas as sensações.

Ela sentiu o seu vestido escorregar sobre o seu corpo, assim com sentiu toda sua retração esvair-se de seu corpo, naquele momento apenas prazer a luxuria faziam parte do ato

Quando deitou no centro da cama e sentiu diversas mãos sobre o seu corpo, uma explosão de sensações percorreu o seu sistema nervoso sua única reação fora fechar os olhos e sentir cada toque que lhe era dado. Mãos hábeis brincavam com o seu corpo, de forma que nunca havia sido estimulado anteriormente, mãos essas que agora brincavam com as partes sensíveis e zonas erógenas lançando o seu pensamento para longe de seu corpo, deixando apenas o prazer fazer parte de todo o processo.

Ela podia sim, sentir o olhar dele sobre ela a todo o momento, apenas observando tudo e pacientemente esperando ele não entraria na naquele jogo, esse momento era apenas dela, ela sabia bem disso.

Uma hábil língua tomou conta do par de seios, alternando de um para outro, hora sugando, hora mordiscando, quando uma outra mão delicadamente puxava a sua calcinha para baixo, para fazer companhia ao seu vestido juntamente com sutiã, ela pode sentir uma outra mão completamente diferente, suave, acariciar a sua entrada, em busca de permissão, ela delicadamente abriu as pernas permitindo o acesso ao caminho solicitado, várias bocas beijavam o seu corpo, trazendo prazeres que ela nunca sonhara em sentir, ela sentia o seu corpo se entregar aos toques e prazer que as ocupantes da grande cama proporcionavam, apenas as mulheres a tocavam, ele podia ver a luxuria nos olhares dos homens que estavam na cama, se ela solicitasse que eles se juntassem a ela, ele nada poderia fazer, por mais que o seu corpo ardesse em ciúmes, ele não poderia intervir. Mas esse era um detalhe que ele não havia contado a ela.

Liz gemia de prazer e isso soava com música aos ouvidos dele, ela se curvando entregando-se ao toque e estímulos que eram lhe apresentados, ele não pode deixar de ficar ainda mais duro por apenas observar a sua parceira aproveitando a cada momento. Ela queria isso, ela precisava disso e principalmente, ele não podia negar isso a ela, uma das poucas das regras que a casa impunha.... Prazer.

Liz se entregou ao ápice do prazer e sentiu o seu corpo se contorcer de prazer sobre os toques que lhe eram depositados e quando finalmente reuniu forças para abrir os olhos, encontrou um par de olhos ardendo em luxuria sobre o corpo dela, sim ela gostava da resposta que o corpo dele entregava a ela, ela podia ver a respiração dele pesada se concentrando para manter o equilíbrio emocional intacto, ele era um homem de muitas peculiaridades, mas quando se tratava de sexo, peculiar era uma palavra que não cabia o vocabulário dele.

Ela sentiu a boca da mulher envolver novamente os seus lábios e pode sentir na boca dela o seu gosto, isso era uma novidade para ela, nunca havia imaginado que conseguiria sentir prazer assim em algo que até a pouco tempo a assustava. O prazer misturado com o medo, trazia orgasmos mais delirantes. Ela sorriu quando o beijo foi quebrado, com um sorriso agradeceu mentalmente a todos que participaram dessa experiência, ela o olhou e ele caminhou até a beirada da cama, apoiando o seu joelho e estendendo a mão para ela, no intuito de auxiliar ao sair da cama.

Caminhou até a ponta da cama e voltou com um robe branco de seda, cobriu o seu corpo, sem em momento algum quebrar o contato visual, ela sentia as pernas bambas, como se estivesse andando sobre nuvens, porém ao sentir o braço dele roçando a sua cintura, sabia que ele estaria ali para auxilia-la, para conduzi-la até tenda em que eles estavam, para conduzi-la até o maior prazer que sentira na vida.

Delicadamente ele a colocou em uma cama que ela nem havia percebido ali anteriormente, e juntou-se a ela, ele podia ver em seu olhar o êxtase dos momentos anteriores, e percebeu a luxuria tomar conta do seu corpo quando ela começou acariciar o seu tórax, ela levou as mãos botões de sua camisa, mas teve o movimento parado pelas mãos dele, ele levou as mãos dela para o alto da cabeça e prendeu-as com uma única mão, com a outra, ele abriu o robe admirando o corpo a sua frente, ele depositou um beijo molhado no vale dos seus seios, trilhando o caminho até sugar o seu mamilo, habilmente ele brincou o bico enrijecido passando a língua e mordicando a sensibilidade que ali jazia, ele voltou a trilhar os beijos até o outro mamilo, dando a mesma atenção devida, quando a sua mão liberta passeava pelo corpo dela, traçando um caminho ardente do mamilo endurecido até a sua região prazerosa, ela estava pulsando e quente. Ele levou os dedos até a boca, sentiu o gosto dela e gemeu de prazer, e ele pretendia deixa-la ainda mais quente, mais molhada e pronta para ele.

Sua mão correu até a cintura dela, pressionando a sua ereção contra o seu quadril, ela podia senti-lo duro e grande. Seu corpo se curvava a ele em busca de mais prazer. Ele começou a trilhar o caminho de beijos até sua entrada, depositou pequenos beijos na base de sua barriga e sentiu ela se mover dando mais abertura entre suas pernas, ele ficou maravilhado quando buscou os seus olhos e encontrou-a de olhos fechados e suas mãos ocupavam o lugar que sua boca estava a pouco, ele viu o corpo dela arquear em prazer quando sua língua quente buscou o clitóris dela e escutou o gemido que ela tentou conter quando ele começou a sugar aquele doce botão, sua língua passeou ao redor dele, chupando-o levemente.

\- Oh deus... – gemeu ela de prazer.

\- _More like a devil –_ respondeu dele enquanto beijava as suas coxas, deixando pequenas marcas que ela só poderia enxergar amanhã.

Ele voltou a sua atenção a clitóris dela, enquanto dois de seus dedos passeavam por ele seguindo a um caminho mais abaixo, ele sentiu a mãos dela sobre a sua cabeça e as pernas se abrirem ainda mais quando ele deslizou os dedos dentro dela e começou a trabalhar internamente, mais um gemido foi ouvido e ele sabia que o seu todo o seu esforço para entrar naquela sala não fora em vão. Uma mão dele subiu até os seios dela, apertando-o e estimulando-o juntamente com sua língua hábil. Ele pode sentir o êxtase do prazer se aproximando quando sentiu as primeiras contrações que o corpo dela fazia. Ela o puxou para cima, sabia que o seu limite estava quase acabando, mas a noite deles ainda não. Ele buscou a boca dela, e um duelo de línguas fora travado, ela sentindo o seu próprio gosto misturado o whisky que ele tomava, misturado ao almíscar ele produzia, ela passou uma perna em torno a cintura dele trazendo mais próximo dela, ela precisava senti-lo, sua mão correu até a beira da calça, desvencilhando o cinto e jogando ao chão, puxou a camisa para fora e puxou sobre o tecido da calça aquilo que ela almejava essa noite, a boca libertou a dela em busca de ar e ele sentiu esse ar lhe faltar quando ela agarrou o seu pau. Ele pulsava, tanto quanto ela, ele precisa ir para dentro dela tão urgente quanto ela necessitava dele dentro dela.

Ela soltou o botão da calça e baixou o zíper, delicadamente ela invadiu a boxer que ele usava, ela pode sentir o pré-gozo escapar dele e ela começou a acaricia-lo, ele ficou sob os joelhos em cima da cama, vendo a mulher abaixo brincar com o seu pênis. Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa, quando ela fez o movimento de se ajoelhar na cama junto a ele, frente a frente, ele agora segurava parte do cabelo dela sob a nuca olhando-a por inteira, mãos dela se apoiando em seu peitoral, esperando o movimento dele, ele pressionou o cabelo dela dando um leve puxão para trás deixando o pescoço dela a mostra e sua boca tomou aquele espaço mordiscando e sugando cada centímetro do seu pescoço. As mãos dela voltaram a protuberância a sua frente, ela desceu a calça até onde podia e junto com ela levou a boxer dele, ela mordiscou o seu lábio inferior quando viu a extensão do seu pau, ela começou a beijar a sua barriga descendo devagar, e sentiu ele gemer de prazer quando ela mordiscou a sua barriga logo abaixo do umbigo, ela tomou o seu pênis entre os seu lábios, passando a língua sobre a ponta e correu a língua sobre toda a sua extensão, ele deslizou a mão sobre as costas dela parando estrategicamente sobre a bunda dela enquanto a outra repousava sobre a sua nuca, segurando lhe um pouco dos cabelos seguindo o movimento que ela fazia com a boca, ela era habilidosa com a sua boca, arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidos de dentro dele, ela continuava com seus movimentos suaves levando ele a loucura.

Ele com um pouco mais de pressão na nuca ele a trouxe para cima, olhos nos olhos, ele tomou a sua boca com urgência, as mãos dela apoiando em seu peito, brincando com os pequenos cabelos que tinha ali, ele podia sentir o gosto dele nos lábios dela, e foi torturante quebrar o beijo, ele o fez e desceu da cama, deixando no chão no quarto o resto de suas roupas, agora completamente nu, ele a deitou na cama posicionando entre as pernas dela, ela pulsava de prazer e necessidade e ele precisava quebrar essa barreira entre eles. Ele ansiava por ela, suavemente ele se encaixou entre as pernas, posicionando sobre o vale e escorregando dentro dela lentamente, o corpo abaixo do dele se contorceu de prazer e ele admirou quando sentiu-lhe falhar a respiração, ele não conseguia quebrar o contato visual, ela era deslumbrante, ele começou as suas investida lentamente, gravando cada resposta que ela dava, ele sentia o corpo dela começando a ditar o ritmo, e ele respondeu da forma que desejava, quando ele deu uma estocada mais forte, ele sentiu os olhos dela abrir em prazer e um pequeno sorriso formou no canto da boca dele, os movimentos voltaram ao ritmo que ela ditava e da forma que o corpo dela respondia, mais uma estocada forte e o corpo dela arqueou sobre o dele, e respiração falhou, mais uma vez o movimento certeiro e ela não conseguiu reprimir o ato de lhe morder ombro. Uma mão dela estava posicionada em sua nuca, colando o peito dela contra o dele e ele posicionou uma mão nas costas dela, segurando mais próxima dele.

_\-- Oh meu Deus..._ _Oh meu.._ – Eram a únicas palavras que saiam da boca dela nesse momento, e ela podia sentir ele sorrindo a cada vez que essa frase se repetia.

Ele desceu o tronco sobre o dela até que sentiu-a encostar na cama novamente, os movimentos pélvicos continuavam, suaves e intensos, ele buscou os doces lábios dela, sua língua invadindo a boca dela, travando uma luta intensa de sensações e desejos, as respirações ficando mais urgentes e a necessidade de ar também... quebrando o beijo ele desceu até o vale dos seus seios, enquanto ela gemia de prazer embaixo dele, uma mão viajou suavemente pela lateral do corpo dela chegando até a sua coxa, ele puxou a perna dela sobre a cintura dele, mudando um pouco a posição abaixo dele dando mais acesso ao corpo dela, ele aumentou as investidas e apoiando-se sobre um braço, admirando-a.

Ele podia sentir as primeiras contrações dela ao redor dele, sabia que ela estava chegando ao seu clímax e a necessidade dele dentro dela era vital.

_\- Por favor, mais... forte –_ Ela sussurrou para ele, e como se o seu pedido fosse uma ordem ele intensificou as investidas dentro dela, e com uma mãos buscou a cabeceira da cama como apoio e fez com que os seus movimentos fossem ainda mais fortes, quando a outra mão a segurava pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto dele, ele mudou o ângulo da penetração e a fez ver estrelas, os espasmos começavam a tomar conta do corpo dela e ele sentiu os primeiros espasmos dele chegar junto com o clímax dela, ela continuou a se mexer embaixo dele até que ele chegasse ao seu clímax, ele jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu o último jorro de gozo dentro dela, ele desmoronou ao lado dela, olhos fechados, ambos tentando acalmar a suas respirações e absorver tudo o que havia acontecido ali.

Assim que sanidade mental e física, ela se levantou e buscou o robe que estava vestindo, ela precisava voltar para a sua casa, voltar para a sua vida normal, e principalmente voltar para a realidade do seu dia-a-dia. Ela estava a caminho do banheiro quando olhou para o homem ainda deitado de olhos fechado na cama, ela podia ver que ele ainda não havia recuperado todas a suas energias.

_\- Sabe... eu nunca perguntei o seu nome..._ – falou ela ainda admirando aquele corpo nu a sua frente – _Não sei se são contra as regras da casa..._  – Sim, ela queria saber quem era esse homem que a havia esgotada em um sexo tão arrebatador.

\- _Reagan... Kennethe Reagan_ – Disse ele enquanto abria os olhos em busca dela. – _E o seu?_ – Ele precisava manter o personagem...

_\- Milhoan.... Elizabeth Milhoan..._ – Devolveu ela, saindo do seu campo de visão, ela se questionou se algum dia ela iria se encontrar com ele novamente.

 

****

Os raios de sol tomavam conta do quarto de Elizabeth, hoje era o seu primeiro dia trabalhando efetivamente para o FBI, mas como o seu despertador não havia tocado, ela achou que ainda poderia continuar desfrutando de sua cama mais uns instantes..., Mas foi em um sobressalto que ela deixou tudo para trás, quando percebeu o rádio relógio piscando desconfigurado, ela estava atrasada. Deixando todo e qualquer resquício da noite anterior para trás, ela correu até banheiro e tratou de se arrumar o mais rápido possível, desceu as escadas, passou na cozinha, engoliu a primeira coisa sólida que viu pela frente, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu em direção a porta da frente. Quando abriu a porta e começou a ouvir o barulho do helicóptero e os carros pretos estacionando na frente de casa, começou a se perguntar se era esse tipo de serviço que os atrasados para o primeiro de trabalho recebiam

_\- Elizabeth Keen?_ – Perguntou ou oficial no primeiro degrau da escada da casa dela, mostrando o distintivo a ela. FBI, igual a ela.

_\- Sim_ – Respondeu ela, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. _– Como posso lhe ajudar?_ –Questionou ela.

_\- Eu preciso que venha comigo –_ E ela o acompanhou pera dentro do carro, enquanto ele informava a ela sobre o que estava acontecendo. Aparentemente um dos mais procurados da justiça resolveu se entregar e exigiu que a conversa fosse apenas com ela, ela sabia que pelo pouco tempo de formada a sua reputação de profiler havia se espalhado, mas uma coisa era dar palestras em faculdades ou cursos, outra coisa era esse tipo de exigência.

Ela não sabia, mas ela estava prestes a perder todos os sentidos, quando se aproximou da caixa prisional pela primeira vez, ela sentiu a suas pernas falharem e a sua respiração trancar. Ele estava ali, de calça e colete, de costas para ela.

_\- Senhorita Keen.... Que prazer..._ – Disse ele ainda de costas para ela.- _Ou seria Milhoan...._ – disse ele enquanto se virava de frente para ela entregando-lhe um sorriso curioso...

Em questão de segundos, todo um flashback da noite anterior passou ela cabeça dela, todos as sensações experimentadas voltaram a ela com força total, seus toques e sorrisos, suas caricias e afagos, e claro, toda a volúpia do sexo que envolvia os dois. E sua única resposta foi virar as costas e ir em direção oposta a ela, seja lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo aqui, ela já estava comprometida... ela já amava o homem que esta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por mais que para alguns, lizzingtons é paranoia e coisas do genero, para mim é mto mais palpavel que qualquer outro shipper  
> Minha primeira tentativa de Fic TBL depois de um longo hiatus de escritora, Castle me traumatizou, paciência.  
> Agradecimentos as loucas Lizzington's que falaram para eu dar asas a imaginação, a trumpe do Submundo que mesmo não aceitando LZT, leram a fic. (assim eu espero)  
> Agradecimento a minha beta Linda DaniiH, que me ama mto. <3
> 
> Quem sabe, eu volto com outras coisas....


End file.
